


Playing The Part

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gorizilla-style, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien finds that he doesn't mind that people believe that Marinette is his girlfriend. What's more, it's not that hard for him to play the part too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 26
Kudos: 526





	Playing The Part

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say. I watched Gorizilla a few days ago and my heart ached because of how much I miss that kind of Adrienette content. So I had this idea and here it is.  
> I think it's better if I explain something now. I've kind of headcanoned that while they don't remember what happened while they were under the influence of Oblivio, a part of them does. And it causes this strange feeling of deja-vu for them sometimes (I've used it in another fic for when Adrien sees Marinette transform and she has a feeling he's looked at her the same way before but doesn't know why.)  
> I hope this didn't spoil too much! Enjoy!  
> (This is not related to the previous fic in the series in any way! They are just both kiss reveals!)

Adrien was sure he’d learned his lesson. Sneaking out of the house and hoping to remain undetected on the streets of Paris when his face was on every billboard in the city was an amateur mistake. He knew better now. He’d put on a disguise, learning from Marinette’s idea from last time. He hoped the baseball cap and sunglasses would be enough.

Judging by how far he’d gone without getting recognised, he felt optimistic and started relaxing. There, he could now have a whole day to himself and his father, away on a business trip, would have no idea that he’d been out of the house. 

He was so busy feeling giddy with excitement that he didn’t notice he’d walked straight into someone until they bumped into each other. He instantly forgot about being there undercover when he saw who he’d bumped into.

“Marinette, are you ok?” He asked, worried. 

“A-adrien?” She asked, breathless and flushed. So much for hiding his identity, he thought and sighed. Well, at least it was Marinette. Although he really hoped she didn’t get too embarrassed about bumping into him as he ran from home, again. 

“Where are you going?” he asked and smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. 

“Ah.. just looking for inspiration for something to draw,” she said, brandishing her sketch-book. “Where are you going, disguised like this?” she added, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper that made him smile fondly at her again. 

“Just out and about. Do you mind some company?” he said impulsively, because of course he preferred being with her than on his own. But he hoped he wasn’t intruding. 

“Yes! No! Of course not,” she said and he bit back a smile. She was adorable when she got flustered around him. “If you don’t mind being seen with me,” she added, seeming nervous.

“The whole point of this,” he pointed at the cap and sunglasses, “is not to be seen at all. And anyway, of course I don’t mind being seen with you, why would I?”

And then it happened. The first person saying his name could have been an accident. But then another followed and another. He didn’t know at first what had given him away, until someone said “Adrien and his girlfriend”, showing around one of the photos from the last time they’d been caught together and coupled up by everyone. 

He shot a panicked look at Marinette, which she couldn’t see because of the sunglasses hiding his eyes, but she got the message somehow since she took his hand and dragged him away. People were not so bent on following them closely this time, thankfully, maybe because he didn’t have a fresh ad campaign to keep them interested in him. But still, if they’d been noticed once, it could happen again. 

So the first opportunity they got, they hid in a shop where they got Marinette a matching cap and sunglasses. And only then did they continue their walk. 

No one recognised them after that as they tried to stay away from big crowds and they were free to enjoy their day. But Adrien couldn’t shake off the feeling that he didn’t mind at all that people thought Marinette was his girlfriend. He wasn’t lucky enough for this to be the truth and of course there was the not so small matter of his deep-seated feelings for his lady. But… well, he wasn’t against the idea, he thought as he watched Marinette sketch an elderly couple or laugh at two pigeons fighting over a morsel of bread.

Just like the previous time, the more time they spent together, the more at ease she seemed around him. Making him regret the fact that they didn’t often go out together outside of school. Especially without Alya and Nino. Because as much as he loved his friends, Marinette seemed more relaxed when she wasn’t whisper-arguing with Alya over something, which he got the feeling was the case when he was there. He still didn’t know why Marinette seemed so uncomfortable near him sometimes but for now he was content to see her acting normally. 

The sun was already low in the sky when they decided to head towards the bakery for a late afternoon snack before he went home. They were talking and Marinette was actually laughing at a joke he’d made, when a sudden gust of wind blew the cap off her head. She panicked and ran after it, while he kept his own in place with a hand and went after her. Unfortunately, the wind took it over a hedge and into a private garden and Marinette lost her sunglasses there too while trying to retrieve it. He managed to catch her just in time before she fell inside too and got into trouble.

“Leave it, it doesn’t matter,” he told her. The chance of them being seen again was small, right? It seemed, however, that once Marinette lost her disguise, she became instantly recognisable. People must have studied her carefully from those pictures of them over the internet. He was just beginning to realise that not everyone was happy about his supposed girlfriend. He really hoped no one did anything stupid to make her feel uncomfortable, it was the last thing she deserved. She was so kind and helped him even when she didn’t need to do it. So he really wanted to end their day together without any accidents.

But it was too much to hope for. Pretty soon they heard people shouting his name and they were on the run again. They stopped under an arch to catch their breath. 

“I’m really sorry, Marinette,” he apologised. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I should have known it would happen.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. And we actually had a good time, that’s all that matters, right?” She said, blushing in the most adorable way. She was absolutely precious, he thought.

Just then he heard her call out, “Hide,” but they didn’t really have anywhere to go and she must have realised it. The next thing he knew, her hands were on his cheeks and he caught the apology in her eyes a second before she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him.

To his credit, he caught on her plan pretty quickly. People thought they were a couple so even if they were caught doing this, no one will be surprised. But most likely, anyone seeing a random couple kissing on the street would just pass them by. So he played along. After all, it wasn’t much different from that time they were filming a movie and had to do that kissing scene. Wasn’t it strange how he hadn’t minded kissing her then too even though they’d been interrupted and it never happened?

And now.. Well, as much as he was trying to convince himself that it was all for show, he couldn’t deny that it felt nice. Very, very nice in fact. And it went on longer than he thought necessary so she must have enjoyed it too, although he had no way of knowing if the danger had passed. And the longer he kissed her, the more nagging a feeling at the back of his mind became. A very bizarre familiarity tugged at his memory. He was certain it couldn’t be from his ill-fated attempt at pretending to be a statue since their lips had barely touched then. 

But then it made no sense at all. Because he was certain he hadn’t kissed anyone else but Ladybug and even those kisses he didn’t remember for obvious reasons. This didn’t stop him from feeling like this had happened before though. It was something about the way his hand almost instinctively found its way to her waist, like it belonged there. Or the way they fitted like two puzzle pieces, in a way he couldn’t explain. It was just there, that feeling that he’d kissed Marinette before. And there was only one way this could be true. 

He felt her pull back but he held on to her, resting his forehead on hers. He knew one thing for certain. If he was right, she knew more than him because she actually remembered the first kiss. But he had no way of knowing if she had any reason to remember it clearly enough to make the connection. For him, it made perfect sense since he’d kissed the girl that he loved. Even forgetting it under the influence of magic hadn’t managed to erase it 100%, he thought, elation and confusion mixing in his heart.

He took a breath to steel himself, because he didn’t know what would be more scary. To see his reaction mirrored in her and know that he was right or not seeing it and knowing she’d actually forgotten it. Then he opened his eyes and drowned into a sea of blue. 

She was watching him, her eyes huge and widening even further when they met his. His heart had been beating wildly just now, he was certain, but somehow it went into overdrive. She knew. She might have felt a little embarrassed for kissing him out of the blue. Or it was the kiss that had affected her. But he was certain it was more than this, her expression told him so. 

Now or never, he thought.

“You felt it too, right?” He whispered, watching her carefully and seeing her lips tremble. “M’lady,” he breathed. He heard her gasp in surprise. Because of course it made no sense for him to know too. 

“You don’t remember… how?” She asked, obviously deciding that there was no point in pretending she didn’t know what he meant. 

“I don’t, but my heart obviously knows better,” he replied and couldn’t help smiling. Because she remembered it after all. And it meant the world to him. 

He looked around and saw that while there were people around, no one was watching them suspiciously. Which was good because he wasn’t letting her go now, they needed to talk about this. 

“I think the coast is clear,” he said, his eyes returning to hers. Only for him to realise that they hadn’t moved at all and were still pretty close. She blinked then and suddenly there was no trace of confusion in her eyes, instead it was replaced with determination. 

“You didn’t think you’d get away that easily, right, kitty?” She said, her teasing smile the last thing he saw before she kissed him again. And this time it was even better because there was no need to pretend. They really were a random couple kissing on the street. And it was the best thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, can we spare a moment to think about the fact that it's been a year since Oblivio came out? 😔  
> Oh, and I now have a Kiss Reveal series too, yay!


End file.
